L'erreur
by Heterochromias
Summary: Une simple phrase qui sort contre son gré après son sauvetage, et Adrien Agreste réalise qu'il a fait une erreur. Et si cela pouvait impacter leur relation ? Avait-elle même entendu ces mots ? Disclaimer : cette histoire est une "suite" de l'épisode 11 de la saison 2.


**Cette fiction est inspirée de l'épisode 11 de la saison 2, qui est en cours. Donc, oui ça spoil. C'est aussi ma toute première fiction depuis 4 ans. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

"J'ai fait une erreur."

C'est ce que se répétait Adrien en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre.

"J'ai fait une gourde, une boulette, une gaffe, un écart, une bavure, une faute, une erreur."

Sa tête plongée dans ses mains, se grattant nerveusement le cuir chevelu toutes les deux minutes, il se disait qu'il avait peut être commis la plus grosse erreur de sa courte carrière de super-héros, après être tombé amoureux de sa coéquipière, à son plus grand damn.

Parce que c'est à cause de ces sentiments qu'il a pu faire cette erreur d'inattention qui le rongeait actuellement. Il l'avait appelée "Ma Lady" alors qu'il était en civil, ce surnom affectueux qu'il s'autorisait à utiliser en étant Chat Noir. Il avait fait ce lapsus qui – si elle avait fait attention – pourrait révéler l'identité du blond. Cela pouvait paraître anodin, après tout cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il combattait à ses côtés. Mais pas pour lui, pas pour elle. Sa Lady avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas dévoiler son identité, et Chat Noir devait faire de même.

Maintenant qu'il avait fait cette gaffe, il avait peur.

Peur qu'elle soit déçue.

Déçue que ça soit lui, Adrien Agreste, son coéquipier, son bras droit, le héros de Paris.

Et maintenant, il redoutait leur prochaine rencontre. Bien sûr, Plagg avait essayé de le raisonner. Ses paroles avaient été à peine audibles, et il était sûr que dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait même pas dû relever. En plus, il avait fait en sorte qu'un de ses fans fasse sa doublure, alors d'après le kwami, il ne devrait pas autant s'inquiéter (et lui donner plus de camembert).

Sauf qu'Adrien savait que Ladybug était plus intelligente que ça. Il savait que ce surnom la lancerait sur des pistes, et qu'elle finirait par découvrir la supercherie très vite.

Il arrêta de marcher en s'allongeant dans son lit. Il soupira et fixa le plafond. Il était certain qu'il allait éviter le sujet de cette journée avec elle.

Plus qu'à attendre qu'elle lui en parle.

De son côté, Marinette regardait à nouveau la publicité pour le parfum d'Adrien.

Tikki, quant à elle, était tracassée. Depuis leur retour chez elle, l'adolescente n'avait fait que de parler d'Adrien, allant de son pyjama dans lequel elle avait traversé tout Paris, à ce moment dans le cinéma, mais surtout quand il lui a dit qu'il avait toujours son porte-bonheur sur lui. Cette pensée la fit rougir faiblement, un sentiment de bonheur s'épanouissant en elle. Elle n'avait peut être pas son cœur, mais Marinette avait quand même une place dans la vie du blond et ça lui plaisait, platoniquement ou non.

La kwami avait bel et bien entendu le surnom que seul Chat Noir donnait à Ladybug. Ce discret "Ma Lady" qui s'échappa par mégarde de ses lèvres. Tikki connaissait déjà l'identité du héros, suite au combat contre le Hibou. Mais là, Marinette pourrait comprendre. Elle pourrait assembler les pièces du puzzle, et deviner l'identité de son collègue. Et la kwami ne savait pas si cela devait la rendre heureuse ou non.

Marinette essayait d'ignorer son kwami, parce qu'elle allait lui rappeler le moment où Adrien tombait de la Tour Montparnasse. C'était sûrement l'un des pires souvenirs de sa vie de super-héroïne parce que si elle n'avait pas réussi à se libérer à temps, Adrien aurait pu mourir. Disparaître de sa vie, sans pouvoir y changer quelque chose. Elle se rappela d'inspirer, cette pensée lui coupant le souffle. À part ça, la jeune femme avait du mal à saisir ce qu'il y avait de si important à se souvenir.

Peut être le fait que ce maudit Chat Noir n'était pas là pour l'épauler à cet instant, mettant en danger des innocents ?

Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Tikki, et il est parfois difficile de savoir quand un akuma apparaît dans la capitale et se rendre sur les lieux était tout aussi compliqué. Pour ça, elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, même si la présence de son coéquipier aurait été bien utile.

Tikki allait craquer. Depuis qu'elle était devenue sa porteuse, Marinette avait souvent des crises vis-à-vis d'Adrien et de ses sentiments. Un jour elle était heureuse et optimiste, un jour défaitiste et d'une humeur à vous tuer du regard. Et le destin n'avait pas aidé. Maitre Fu lui avait pourtant bien dit : les porteurs du miraculous du chat et de la coccinelle sont liés. Puis il y eu le coup de la détransformation avec les yeux clos, et maintenant ça. Le destin mettait la discrétion quant à leur identité à rude épreuve, et Tikki ne supportait plus ses soupirs amoureux pour Adrien et ses complaintes contre Chat Noir. Ce chassé-croisé lui prenait les nerfs. Elle allait exploser.

"Marinette, écoute moi !" râla la petite kwami rouge. "Adrien t'a appelé "Ma Lady" ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas t'en souvenir alors que tu bois n'importe quel mot qu'il t'adresse !"

Marinette blêmit. C'était donc ça, la pensée qu'elle avait enfoui dans le plus profond recoin de son cerveau. Sauf que quelque chose clochait. Adrien ne pouvait pas être Chat Noir.

Sinon, elle l'aurait remarqué depuis bien longtemps.

"Adrien était avec Chat Noir !" Elle tapa son poing dans sa paume, comme si elle avait trouvé la clé à ce questionnement. "Adrien était là, quand Chat Noir est arrivé. Il ne peut pas être la même personne."

Tikki secoua la tête, lasse. Marinette était crédule, mais la différence de comportement entre les deux garçons était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'il s'agisse de la même personne.

Faisait-elle ça pour se rassurer ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle aujourd'hui, c'était les moments qu'elle avait pu passer avec Adrien. Elle avait même réussi à ne pas trop bégayer !

Bien sûr, une fois à la piscine, ses amies lui avait fait passer un sacré interrogatoire, mais elle avait passé une très bonne journée, en soi. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Les interrogations n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. Elle était bien trop heureuse pour ça.

Le lendemain, la routine reprenait. Marinette arriva en retard au cours de Français de Mlle Bustier, fit tomber un bouquin ou deux et se cogna. Mais ce n'était pas cette routine qui ferait baisser son moral. Elle était toujours sur un nuage, et son visage appuyé sur la paume de ses mains, elle se mit à rêvasser en s'autorisant de légers regards sur son voisin de devant, ce qui amusa sa meilleure amie.

Le fameux voisin était, quant à lui, tendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il tiquait à la moindre évocation d'un félin. Adrien pensait pouvoir gérer sa panique mais il en était incapable.

Cette journée était horrible.

Il était sur les nerfs. Il avait besoin de savoir si elle avait découvert qui il était. Si elle serait toujours la même après avoir compris qu'il était Chat Noir. Et être sur les nerfs s'accompagnait souvent d'avoir ses sens en alerte. Ainsi, il avait pu entendre Alya analyser les images de la veille.

"Il y a un problème... Adrien ?" La jeune femme tapota l'épaule du blond. "Fais-moi voir ton bras."

Adrien se raidit puis déglutit. Il mit une éternité à se retourner, et lui tendit le bras pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

"C'est quoi, le problème ?" questionna fébrilement le jeune homme. "Quel genre de problème nécessite mon bras ?"

"Tu n'as pas la même couleur de peau. Ton visage quand tu es avec Chat Noir, ta peau est plus foncée que ton visage et pourtant il n'y a pas d'ombre autour." lâcha Alya, le regard balançant entre son portable et le bras de l'adolescent. Il devint livide.

"...Mais c'est peut être le fait que tu sois assez loin de la caméra." dit elle en lâchant le bras d'Adrien.

Malgré la conclusion de sa meilleure amie, c'était au tour de Marinette d'être livide. Le corps d'Adrien sur la vidéo et le vrai qui se trouvait devant elle étaient complètement différent. La couleur de la peau, certains grains de beauté, le comportement, toutes ces choses qui montraient qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes différentes. La remarque de la part de son kwami la frappa en pleine tête.

Adrien l'avait appelée "Ma Lady". Il n'était pas sur les lieux non plus. Ou bien si, mais pas comme on aurait pu le penser.

Marinette appuyait son front sur ses mains, son cerveau en ébullition, quand un mouvement capta son regard. Elle plissa les yeux, fixant la bague du garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, pourtant elle lui semblait familière. Elle chercha parmi ses plus lointains souvenirs mais impossible. Peut-être des couleurs différentes ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Tikki avait eu raison de râler.

Chat Noir était Adrien. Et Adrien était Chat Noir.

Et à présent, elle sentait son monde tomber en morceau. Son coéquipier, aux jeux de mots douteux, aux excès de confiance en lui, et qui flirtait avec elle était le doux jeune homme admirable, talentueux et respectueux qu'elle avait devant elle. Et accessoirement celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle frappa son crâne sur son bureau. Nino, Adrien et Alya se tournèrent tous vers elle sur le coup de la surprise. Marinette les rassura en frottant son front. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Mais laquelle ? Lui dire et dévoiler sa propre identité ? Non. Elle attendrait qu'il en fasse mention.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une chance ou non, mais il s'écoula une semaine avant qu'un akuma ne fasse surface. Marinette pu calmer son stress dû à sa découverte. La jeune femme avait fait bien attention d'esquiver une trop longue interaction avec Adrien, même si celui-ci était pile devant elle durant une bonne partie de la journée.

Elle se demanda aussi comment elle avait pu ne pas remarquer la ressemblance entre Chat Noir et le blond. La coupe était différente, mais ça restait le même blond. Il avait peut être des pupilles verticales une fois transformé, mais c'était dans le même vert qu'elle se perdait quand Adrien posait les yeux sur elle. Malgré le masque, c'était le même visage d'ange. Elle avait vraiment été idiote et aveugle.

À la fin du combat, elle avait fui. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Adrien, mais il ne l'avait pas mal pris, ils avaient tous les deux cherché à partir au plus vite. Le jeune homme avait bien compris qu'elle avait découvert son identité.

C'était inévitable après tout. Le fait de savoir que sa Lady connaissait son identité l'avait plus apaisé qu'autre chose au final, parce qu'elle était toujours sa coéquipière. Elle n'était pas déçue, elle n'était pas partie. Mais maintenant c'était sa curiosité qui le rongeait.

Se savoir découvert, savoir que sa belle connaissait son nom, mais qu'elle, de son côté, ne dévoilait rien, le frustrait. Il voulait la connaître en dehors des moments qu'ils passaient à sauver Paris, ou à patrouiller et parler. C'était sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, et même s'il voulait gagner son coeur, il voulait aussi passer du temps avec elle en civil, à sortir et s'amuser comme des ados normaux.

Alors il se décida à lui parler. Il se dit qu'entre laisser la situation comme telle était trop dommage. Il voulait que tout soit clair entre eux, qu'ils arrêtent de se fuir.

Qu'ils redeviennent amis.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que l'identité d'Adrien était connue de Ladybug. Elle arrivait à avoir le même comportement qu'avant avec Chat Noir, de manière naturelle, mais elle était apeurée à l'idée de lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de son identité. Elle avait peur de gaffer, elle aussi, ou bien de perdre sa constance légendaire.

Elle allait partir, après un énième combat, mais Chat Noir l'attrapa par le poignet.

"Ma Lady ?" amorça-t-il. "J'ai besoin de te parler...J-Je sais que tu sais qui je suis."

Elle se raidit sous la main du garçon, elle se tourna difficilement. Marinette ne voulait pas le regarder. _Respire Marinettte, respire, t'es l'héroïne de Paris, tu peux le faire._

"Tu… Tu sais que je sais qui tu es." elle bafouilla, à court de souffle.

"Je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais qui je suis." répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, malgré sa gêne. "...Ca fait trop de fois le verbe savoir, mais t'as compris l'idée."

Elle lâche un petit rire, un mélange de soulagement et de nervosité.

Il déplaça sa main du poignet à la paume de Ladybug, et elle s'empourpra. Chat Noir ne la lâchait pas du regard, ce qui fit déglutir la jeune femme. Une vague de déception la traversa.

C'était Ladybug qu'il regardait si intensément. C'était la main de Ladybug qu'il prenait. Adrien était follement amoureux de Ladybug. Pas de Marinette, mais uniquement de son alter-ego.

"Donc ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu sauras la mienne, Chat Noir." déclara-t-elle un peu trop sèchement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de celui-ci. Elle s'en rendit vite compte et se sentit un peu bête. Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir. "Nous avions deux choses à faire : sauver Paris, ce que nous faisons, et garder nos identités secrètes, le plus longtemps possible. Certains anciens porteurs se détestaient, alors que nous sommes censés être une paire. C'est la dernière des choses que je veux."

Chat Noir la fixa, surpris. Bien que sa Lady n'eût pas tort, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur qu'ils finissent par se détester s'ils connaissaient leurs identités réciproques ? Il porta sa main à sa bouche, y posant un léger baiser en se rapprochant un peu plus de Ladybug.

"Tu penses que savoir qui est l'autre impactera sur notre relation ? Parce que moi, chat m'étonnerait" lâcha-t-il avec un large sourire narquois. Elle roula les yeux vers le ciel, ce qui le rassura.

"Tu penses que c'est le moment pour tes jeux de mots boiteux ?" se moqua la jeune femme. Elle inspira avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement. "Je ne veux pas décevoir tes attentes, Chat. Un jour, j'aurais peut être la lubie de te dire qui je suis. Mais ce n'est pas maintenant."

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau du jeune homme. Un jour, elle allait lui dire qui elle était, mais elle n'avait juste pas confiance en elle, et non en lui. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle sursauta à ce contact imprévu, rougissant de plus belle. Il lui embrassa le front, ce qui faillit la faire exploser. Après tout, Chat Noir restait Adrien.

"Peu importe qui tu es, je sais que je ne serai pas déçu. Parce que tu ne peux pas être Chloé Bourgeois et si ça avait été le cas, là je serais devenu fou !" rit-il.

Marinette pouffa de rire. La tension qu'elle avait accumulée s'évaporait au fur et à mesure, et elle se rassura un peu. Ça ne s'était pas aussi mal passé qu'elle le pensait. Toujours dans les bras de Chat Noir, elle osa rendre l'étreinte. Elle était soulagée.

"Merci, Chaton." soupira-t-elle.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent, se laissant vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles. Une fois rentrée chez elle, Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit. Fixant le plafond, elle avait enfin l'esprit un peu plus calme. Sa kwami la félicita pour son calme, et sa logique. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir perdu patience et d'avoir poussé sa porteuse à découvrir qui était Chat Noir, mais le mal était fait.

Le souvenir des bras de Chat Noir lui revenait. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'enlaçaient, mais cette fois-ci, Marinette savait qu'il était Adrien. Ce n'était pas non plus un de ces câlins qui avait pu être échangés lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble et se confiaient l'un à l'autre. C'était… différent, sans pourtant la déranger. Cette étreinte l'avait apaisée.

Affalé dans son canapé, Adrien fixait ses mains. Il analysait les instants qu'il avait passés avec Ladybug. Il lui avait pris la main. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Et elle n'avait pas refusé ni protesté. Elle avait rendu son étreinte. Mais plus important : elle avait rougi.

Jamais elle n'avait rougi lorsqu'il flirtait avec elle, ou lorsqu'il lui portait de petites attentions.

Pourtant il avait remarqué le soudain changement de regard et de comportement qu'elle avait eu. Il l'avait vu rougir mais lui répondre sèchement juste après, comme si quelque chose l'avait fait tiquer, l'avait énervée. Adrien était perdu. Est-ce que le fait de connaître son identité avait perturbé sa Lady ? Était-elle attirée par ses qualités de mannequin, de célébrité, mais n'appréciait son coéquipier qu'en tant qu'ami ?

Il se souvint que Ladybug avait fait mention d'un garçon, une fois. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle le repoussait depuis si longtemps. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle s'était ressaisie. Sortait-elle avec lui ? Est-ce qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme son meilleur ami, à présent ? Le froid qui s'était installé avant leur étreinte le faisait douter de lui-même, alors qu'elle avait dit qu'elle lui révèlerait son identité, un jour ou l'autre. Cette pensée lui fit louper un battement, d'excitation.

Il plongea son visage entre ses mains avant de lancer sa tête en arrière, contre le dos du canapé, lançant un long soupir plaintif. Il ne savait que faire de ces questions : il se sentirait bête de les lui poser, mais il avait besoin de réponses.

Plagg ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. Il était plutôt du genre à lui demander d'arrêter de se plaindre et de le nourrir. Il ne pouvait non plus aller voir Alya ou Nino, parce qu'aller les voir et leur parler de ses problèmes avec Ladybug, ça serait trop suspect. Peut-être devrait-il aller voir Marinette en Chat Noir ? Après tout, il lui rendait visite de temps en temps, où ils se plaignaient tous les deux de leurs vies amoureuses. D'ailleurs, Adrien n'avait même jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des sentiments envers quelqu'un. Après tout, elle était gentille et serviable avec tous et toutes, sauf peut-être Chloé. Était-ce Nathaniel ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Sa décision fut vite prise, et il se leva. Le jeune homme interrompit son kwami dans son activité favorite, c'est-à-dire manger, en se transformant. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures, mais il n'était pas assez tard pour que son amie soit déjà endormie. Adrien ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'élança.

Adrien aimait courir sur les toits de la capitale. Le bruit des tuiles sous ses pieds, le vent qui bruisse dans ses oreilles et qui frappe son visage, le calme qui y reposait, et la liberté qu'il pouvait y ressentir brisait sa routine et le rendait heureux. Faire des pirouettes, escalader des murs, passer au dessus des cheminées lui donnait des ailes et le laissait respirer à nouveau. Être Chat Noir, c'était être vraiment lui-même. Un peu aidé grâce à des super-pouvoirs, certes, mais libre.

C'est essoufflé qu'il arriva face à la terrasse de Marinette. Il était à bout de souffle, aussi rouge que la tenue de sa Lady qui lui hantait l'esprit. Il avait couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour se vider la tête, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu utiliser son bâton. Grâce à celui-ci, il traversa du toit à la terrasse, avant de se pencher à la fenêtre pour voir si elle était bien éveillée.

C'est une Marinette en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo qu'il trouva, et attendit la fin de sa partie pour se permettre de toquer au carreau en verre, espérant ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle poussa un petit cri. Qu'est-ce que Chat Noir faisait ici, à une heure pareille ? En voyant le visage du super-héros lui lâcher un large sourire, elle rougit de plus belle. Adrien venait la voir plusieurs fois par semaine durant la nuit, sous couvert de son identité secrète. Elle s'était plainte d'Adrien au concerné lui-même. Avait-il compris qu'elle parlait de lui ? La jeune femme en doutait, sinon il ne serait pas ici, à gratter à sa vitre. Elle attrapa une couverture, la passa sur ses épaules et grimpa sur la terrasse. Un frisson la parcourut quand la fraîcheur de la nuit la toucha. Chat Noir, assis en tailleur sur la rambarde, la regardait s'approcher de lui.

"Bonsoir Princesse. Je ne dérange pas, j'espère ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Bonsoir, Chat Noir." le salua-t-elle, les joues légèrement rouge dû au froid et au fait d'avoir Adrien sur son toit. "Si tu me dérangeais, je ne serais pas ici, tu sais ?"

Il hocha la tête. "J'ai des questions qui me trottent dans la tête et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Je peux les poser ni à mon meilleur ami, ni à la concernée elle-même."

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, elle blêmit. Elle regarda le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils. "Q-Quel genre de questions ? C'est vis-à-vis de Ladybug ?" osa-t-elle demander, triturant ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas poser ses questions à la concernée mais préférait demander à son amie, mais malheureusement pour lui, cela revenait au même.

Marinette savait bien que Chat Noir était follement amoureux de Ladybug. Elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de répondre à ses questions, et l'avait consolé quand elle avait dû le rejeter en tant que son alter ego. C'était dur, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus refuser de l'aider. Avoir un alter ego apportait bien des problèmes.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle savait que c'était Adrien qui venait gratter à sa porte pour des conseils d'amour entre lui et… elle-même. Enfin, pas vraiment elle, son autre identité. Et elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Autant elle avait pu repousser l'échéance quant à son identité, autant, elle allait devoir gérer Chat-drien qui lui demandait des conseils d'amour.

Il hocha une deuxième fois la tête et passa la main nerveusement sur sa nuque. "Elle a, comme qui dirait, trouvé qui j'étais. Bon, sur le coup, c'était clairement ma faute, je suis assez bête." avoua-t-il, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

"Bravo. Ça aurait pu être dangereux pour toi, idiot de Chat." lâcha-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Elle avait un coude sur la rambarde, à présent à côté du jeune homme, la tête appuyée sur sa main, ses joues toujours légèrement rougies.

Marinette avait beau se mettre dans tous ses états depuis qu'elle savait qui il était, elle aimait toujours taquiner Chat Noir, et le faisait avec une certaine aisance. Le masque lui permettait d'éviter de perdre tous ses moyens, de plus, il ne tentait pas de la séduire, mis à part ses surnoms et son excès de galanterie. Tout ça restait amical, au grand damn de la jeune femme maintenant qu'elle connaissait qui il était.

"Je sais que ça aurait pu être dangereux, mais je lui fais entièrement confiance." lui confia-t-il. "Même si elle a eu un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui. Tu vois, en général, quand je lui prends la main, ou même dans mes bras, elle est inébranlable. Aujourd'hui c'était la première fois de ma vie que je la voyais rougir… Sauf que voilà, juste après, elle s'est énervée. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais son visage est devenu assez... triste ? Je me suis senti bête. Bon, juste après, elle m'a dit qu'un jour elle me dirait qui elle était. Mon ventre a vraiment fait un tour de montagnes russes tout à l'heure. Alors je me demandais pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière."

"Peut-être parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi sous ton costume, mais que toi tu l'aimes uniquement avec son costume." murmura-t-elle.

"Pardon ?" lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés.

Marinette porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle était sûre d'avoir seulement pensé ces paroles. _Bien joué Marinette_.

"Je… Je veux dire ! Imaginons… Elle te connaît. Tu m'avais bien dit qu'elle t'avait rejeté parce qu'elle aimait quelqu'un ? Ça peut être lié… Haha…" paniqua-t-elle. Son coeur avait pris un rythme cardiaque rapide, et elle détournait le regard, tandis que Chat Noir la fixait toujours.

"C'est pas si bête que ça, après tout…" grommela-t-il. _Après tout il était Adrien Agreste, qui ne le connaissait pas à Paris ?_ Il posa son index et son pouce sur son menton pour réfléchir. "Mais ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne m'aime pas pour qui je suis réellement. Enfin, dans l'éventualité où elle m'aimerait"

"On peut dire la même chose pour toi. Tu ne sais pas qui elle est sous son masque… Et si… Elle n'agissait pas du tout de la même façon sans le masque ? Moins de confiance, de bravoure… Tu n'en sais rien, au final." cracha-t-elle. Elle était à nouveau énervée et déçue. Énervée contre elle-même, la Marinette empotée qui bégayait au moindre geste affectueux d'Adrien. S'il n'avait pas eu ce fichu masque, elle serait sûrement tétanisée à ce moment même. Et elle était déçue, déçue d'Adrien, visiblement incapable d'utiliser ses neurones pour réfléchir au lieu de théoriser sur son cas.

"Voyons Marinette, Ladybug ça sera toujours Ladybug ! Je suis sûr qu'elle doit toujours avoir cette lueur qui crie "Justice !" dans ses yeux avec son aisance naturelle ! D'ailleurs... Tu parles comme si tu la connaissais personnellement, pourtant elle a dû me parler... Quoi, une fois de toi ? Lors de la mission avec le Dessinateur. Je pense savoir de quoi je parle." lança-t-il, amusé. Le sourire qu'il arborait s'effaça lentement quand il posa les yeux sur elle.

La jeune femme était rouge. Son visage s'était empourpré sous le coup de la colère. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il ?

"Comment ça, "tu penses savoir de quoi tu parles" ? Tu ne sais presque rien d'elle ! Tu... Tu as la prétention de _me_ dire ça alors que ta Ladybug, elle pourrait être ta voisine de derrière en classe ! Elle pourrait être devant tes yeux que tu ne la remarquerais même pas ! Qu'est ce que je la comprends, quand elle te dit qu'elle te dira son identité plus tard parce que... Parce que tu l'idéalises trop ! C'est toi qui lui fais peur de se révéler, toi et uniquement toi !" cria-t-elle, un doigt pointé vers le jeune homme. Les phalanges de ses mains étaient blanches tant elle serrait les poings. À bout de souffle, elle haletait, maintenant le regard avec Chat Noir.

Il était choqué. C'était le première fois qu'il voyait Marinette autant énervée et blessée. Il était simplement bouche bée face à elle, ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort, le blond ne pouvait le nier. Mais elle l'avait remis à sa place avec une telle ferveur qu'il ne pouvait que se taire.

La jeune femme baissa la main, desserra les poings et recula. Un "Je… Je suis désolée." fut faiblement prononcé, alors qu'elle reculait encore. Elle disparut à travers sa trappe.

Il resta perché un moment sur la rambarde. Les paroles de Marinette le traversaient de part en part. Il était sûr que la jeune femme avait une aussi bonne raison pour s'énerver autant sur lui. Mais laquelle ?

Connaissait-elle vraiment sa Lady ? Après tout, elle avait l'air très impliquée sur le ressenti de sa coéquipière. Pourtant elle lui aurait dit, si elle la connaissait, ils étaient amis après tout.

Depuis la terrasse, il pouvait entendre Marinette pleurer. L'avait-il autant blessée ? Il n'avait fait qu'être honnête et avait dit ce qu'il pensait sur le supposé comportement de sa belle. Il ne pensait pas être insultant ou orgueilleux. Y avait-il une bonne raison à ces pleurs qui le bloquait encore plus sur le toit de la jeune femme ?

Il vit les lumières de sa chambre s'éteindre, et décida que c'était le bon moment pour partir. Cela était inutile de rester seul sur cette terrasse, Marinette ne reviendrait pas. Chat Noir sauta de la rambarde au sol, et s'en alla vite pour un autre toit.

Et les sanglots reprirent.

Marinette avait entendu les pas du jeune homme. Elle savait qu'il avait attendu qu'elle revienne, mais elle n'en n'était pas capable. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus, elle s'était emportée comme jamais, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle-même. Elle était ridicule.

Il était vrai qu'Adrien idéalisait Ladybug. C'était un fait vérifié. Mais la façon dont il pensait la voir hors costume était une torture à entendre à ses oreilles. Parce qu'elle était juste à côté de lui et qu'il n'était pas capable de le voir. Il était aveugle, encore plus qu'elle. Mais elle se sentait horrible d'avoir osé hausser le ton sur lui alors qu'il était juste… Trop bête pour ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, sinon, c'était aussi la sienne de ne pas avoir remarqué les similitudes entre lui et Chat Noir.

Tikki avait beau la consoler, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était définitivement en miettes. Tout ça à cause de sa fichue façon de voir son propre alter-ego. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, bercée par ses hoquets.

Adrien était appuyé contre le mur portant donnant sur la rue. Juste après être entré dans sa chambre, il avait fermé sa fenêtre et s'était laissé glisser le long de celle-ci. Il demanda doucement à Plagg de le détransformer et regardait à présent dans le vide. Passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, il rit jaune.

"...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?"

Cette nuit-ci, il dormit peu. Perturbé d'avoir blessé deux personnes, la fille qu'il aimait et l'une de ses premières amies, le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous. C'est donc avec des cernes marqués qu'il se rendit au collège.

À la vue de la tête de celui-ci, Marinette avait les yeux qui piquaient. C'était de sa faute s'il faisait cette tête, pourtant elle lui en voulait toujours. Elle était partagée entre la culpabilité et l'agacement, et sa meilleure amie s'en rendit vite compte. Attablées et attendant le début du cours, Alya se pencha vers elle.

"Hey Mari, tu tires une de ces têtes !" s'exclama-t-elle "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Rien de spécial. Je… Je me suis disputée avec un ami à moi hier soir." souffla-t-elle, lui souriant légèrement. Elle avait pu apercevoir son voisin se tendre à ses paroles.

"Oh, celui dont tu m'as parlé, celui avec qui tu parles le soir, là ?" se rappela Alya. "C'est si grave que ça ? Genre… Vous êtes toujours amis, ou vous vous détestez maintenant ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'on se déteste... Mais je lui ai hurlé dessus Alya ! Je ne sais même pas comment mes parents ont fait pour ne pas l'entendre d'ailleurs." lâcha-t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans ses bras. "... Il est terriblement idiot, Alya. Je pense que c'est une maladie."

Adrien voulait s'interposer, dire que c'était faux, mais lui-même savait qu'il l'était. Alors il se tourna vers elle, et essaya de ne pas paraître trop gêné.

"C'est pas très gentil de parler comme ça de ses amis, Marinette !" commença-t-il avec un léger sourire. "Mais…"

Une vague d'agacement coula dans ses veines, et elle lui lâcha le plus noir des regards.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'intervenir dans nos conversations, Adrien." dit-elle, avec un ton si glacial qu'on en gèlerait un volcan.

Alya et Nino fixèrent Marinette, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient la jeune femme être énervée contre Adrien, encore moins sans raison apparente. Et ce qui les surprit encore plus, c'était qu'il ne répondait rien. Un peu gêné, il se frotta la nuque et se remit à sa place, correctement. Leurs regards oscillaient entre le jeune homme et Marinette.

Marinette avait à nouveau lové sa tête dans ses bras croisés, étalée sur sa table, et elle grognait de temps en temps. Adrien était concentré, sourcils froncés. Il ne tenait pas en place.

Marinette n'avait jamais été hostile envers lui. Elle n'avait pas de raison pour lui répondre aussi méchamment, après tout elle redevenait normale une fois avec Alya, alors pourquoi attisait-il autant de haine ? Elle devait lui en vouloir, pourtant la veille, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

Sauf avec son alter-ego.

Mais Marinette ne pouvait pas savoir qui il était sous le masque. Enfin, c'était logique, non ? La seule à connaître son identité c'était sa Lady. Mais si elle s'était énervée sur lui, c'était parce que... Le jeune homme ressemblait à Chat Noir, alors elle l'utilisait comme défouloir. Ça ne pouvait qu'être que ça.

Il se secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas logique, ce n'était pas son genre. Il se creusait la tête depuis le début du cours, il se frottait nerveusement le visage et les cheveux, comme un tic. Au fur et à mesure, le nœud sur lequel il appuyait se démêlait.

" _Ta Ladybug, elle pourrait être ta voisine de derrière en classe !"_

Les paroles de Marinette lui revenaient en tête. La personne derrière lui, c'était elle.

" _Elle pourrait être devant tes yeux que tu la remarquerais même pas !"_

La personne qu'il avait eu devant lui, à ce moment-là, c'était Marinette.

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _Marinette était Ladybug._

Il se figea. Il tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune femme, l'air un peu paniqué. Ils en étaient seulement à la deuxième heure de cours, et en posant les yeux sur elle, il pensa que la journée allait être horriblement longue.

Marinette l'avait questionné du regard, sa panique l'atteignant. Le jeune homme était livide. Était-il toujours blessé par la façon dont elle lui avait répondu ? Non, Adrien n'était pas rancunier. De plus cette expression ne correspondait clairement pas à la situation. Elle était de nouveau perdue.

Adrien se sentait idiot. Marinette avait raison, il était terriblement idiot. Parce qu'il avait blessé Marinette, mais c'était aussi auprès d'elle qu'il se plaignait de ses peines de cœur, peines causées par celle qui l'écoutait. Il avait aussi la réponse à pourquoi Ladybug ne se révélait pas. À cause de lui-même. Quel imbécile.

La jeune femme avait été blessée de la façon il pensait de son alter ego. Pourtant, quand on comparait Ladybug et Marinette, elles avaient bel et bien cette lueur qui criait "Justice !" dans les yeux. Elle était aussi généralement à l'aise, comme la fois où elle avait fait en sorte de se faire virer de cours après avoir demandé à aller voir M. Damoclès pour récupérer le robot de Max. C'était une bonne démonstration montrant qu'elle combinait les deux.

Elle était certes maladroite, mais elle était quand même très brave. Avait-elle si peu confiance en elle ?

Sa panique s'évaporait. Il avait réussi à se calmer, même si elle laissait place à de la nervosité. Sa Lady était juste derrière lui, et elle était en froid avec lui. Il avait l'impression quregardait, alors qu'il était celui qui était perturbé par sa présence. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Marinette était interloquée. Le comportement d'Adrien était louche et elle avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi il était dans cette état. La jeune femme devait suivre en silence ce cours passionnant sur l'urbanisation de sa ville, alors elle trouva une alternative. Elle déchira un morceau d'une page à la fin de son cahier de cours, y écrivit quelques mots et le plia. Elle tapota son épaule et lui tendit le morceau de papier.

" _Désolée pour ma réaction plus tôt, ce n'est pas à toi que je devrais m'attaquer. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air perturbé par quelque chose."_

C'était ce qu'il pouvait lire sur le bout de papier. Il sourit et souffla du nez. Premièrement elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et lui demander ce qui clochait sous forme de petit papier était beaucoup plus discret que de lui demander devant tous.

Deuxièmement, elle s'excusait parce qu'elle s'était énervée contre lui, ce qui serait justifié si elle connaissait son identité, mais elle continuait de prétendre le contraire quand elle n'était pas son alter ego. C'était à la fois mignon et intelligent, après tout Adrien n'était pas censé la connaître en civil.

Il retourna le morceau pour y inscrire une petite phrase.

" _Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est la faute d'une coccinelle si je suis perturbé."_

Si son identité était connue par sa Lady, alors pourquoi son chaton ne pourrait-il pas l'avertir qu'il avait percé à jour la sienne ?

Adrien replia le papier et le glissa sur le bureau de la jeune femme, assez fier de lui-même. Son humeur s'améliorait, après tout, la situation allait changer et non pas pour le pire. Que demander de plus ? Il avait trouvé qui était Ladybug, et elle savait qui il était.

Il entendit Marinette s'étouffer derrière lui. Elle avait avalé sa salive de travers, et était à présent prise d'une quinte de toux. Le poing serré autour du papier, la jeune femme essayait de reprendre sa respiration. La professeure lui demanda si elle voulait aller prendre l'air et elle accepta bien volontiers la proposition.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle croisa le regard du blond. Jamais elle n'avait autant maudit cet idiot de chat. Il fanfaronnait, comme s'il avait gagné à un jeu. Ils en étaient au même point.

La jeune femme alla aux toilettes et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer et fit sortir Tikki par la même occasion.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" geignit-elle "Je suis vraiment trop bête, pourquoi lui ai-je crié dessus ? Maintenant nos deux identités ont sauté, c'est parfait !"

"Marinette… Écoute, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave. Vous êtes une paire, vous étiez destinés à connaître vos identités. Peut-être pas aussi tôt, c'est vrai." avoua la kwami.

"Tu penses qu'il est déçu ?" demanda Marinette. "Tu penses que notre travail en tant que super-héros va en pâtir ?"

"Était-ce le cas quand tu as compris que Adrien était Chat Noir ?" répondit Tikki. La jeune femme nia de la tête. "Alors ça ne devrait pas être un problème."

Marinette remercia sa Kwami et écourta son séjour dans les toilettes du collège. Elle profita que la professeure soit partie chercher des polycopiés pour retourner à sa place et retrouva Alya et Nino, questionnant le blond.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as pu écrire pour qu'elle s'étouffe comme ça ?" somma Nino "Vous êtes super bizarres tous les deux depuis ce matin !"

"Il n'a rien écrit de choquant. Je peux réussir à déglutir seule, merci. Enfin… Du coup non, je n'ai pas tout à fait réussi." intervint-elle en se rasseyant. "Je m'excusais simplement, sur ce mot."

"Vous allez me croire maintenant qu'elle a confirmé ce que je me tue à vous expliquer depuis son départ ?" soupira Adrien.

Et la journée reprit son cours habituel. Marinette réalisa que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air étonné ou déçu par sa découverte. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de l'instant où ils allaient se retrouver seuls, transformés ou non. Peut-être que leur relation allait en pâtir ? Après tout Adrien était amoureux de Ladybug, pas d'elle.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait quand cette phrase résonnait en elle s'était atténuée. Pour elle, il était impossible qu'il l'aime pour sa vraie nature alors elle avait simplement abandonné. Que pouvait-elle faire contre elle-même ? De plus, Adrien devait se dire qu'elle n'était qu'une amie et abandonner lui aussi. C'est ce qui devait arriver.

Tant qu'elle garderait son meilleur ami, elle serait heureuse.

De son côté, Adrien l'observait. Il retrouvait énormément de traits de Ladybug chez Marinette. Lui qui se disait que la coupe de sa Lady devait être un peu différente hors costume, un peu comme lui, il réalisa que c'était exactement la même. Ses yeux avaient le même bleu si étincelant, si brillant que c'en était décontenançant une fois perdu dedans. Il avait aussi remarqué ses boucles d'oreilles. Le miraculous devait changer d'apparence comme le sien, vu qu'elles étaient noires sur Marinette.

Mais ce n'était pas que le physique qui était similaire. Il avait déjà trouvé des similitudes mentales entre Ladybug et son amie, mais en l'étudiant, c'était encore plus flagrante : sa créativité, sa détermination, sa gentillesse et sa serviabilité, par exemple. Il pourrait en citer d'autres, mais ça serait inutile. Il avait eu assez de preuves pour confirmer que Marinette était Ladybug.

Et Adrien réalisa. La fille qu'il aimait était sa voisine de classe. C'était avec cette fille qu'il avait passé de nombreuses soirées à parler sur son balcon. C'était elle depuis le début. Le savoir ne changeait en rien ses sentiments, bien au contraire.

Rien que le fil de ses pensées suffisait pour lui donner chaud. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa Lady, Adrien les avait aussi pour Marinette. Une pensée à lui donner la chair de poule qui le faisait sourire, parce qu'il était sûr de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait malgré sa nervosité.

Seul hic dans son ivresse amoureuse : Marinette aimait déjà quelqu'un et il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Nathaniel. Il ne savait que faire.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Après tout ce n'était pas sûr, il avait assumé ça vis-à-vis de certains événements, et parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à visualiser quelqu'un d'autre, même si elle lui en avait parlé certains soirs de mélancolie.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il réalisa que la piste de Nathaniel était impossible, parce qu'elle avait décrit le garçon comme quelqu'un qui ne la remarquait pas en dehors de la sphère amicale, or il était clair que le roux avait de forts sentiments pour la brune. Retour à zéro dans l'enquête.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça et la seule personne à qui il pouvait demander conseil, c'était ladite personne dont il était tombé amoureux.

Et après ce qui semblait une éternité, la matinée laissa place à la pause déjeuner. Une lueur d'espoir lui traversa l'esprit en tournant la tête. Comme il savait qui était Ladybug, ses problèmes de cœur n'étaient plus des problèmes entre Chat Noir et lui, mais entre Marinette et lui. Il pouvait en parler à Nino, à présent.

Ils s'installèrent à table, puis Nino invita Alya. Marinette habitait sur le côté du collège, alors elle ne restait que rarement avec eux le midi. Il n'était pas dérangé, bien au contraire, parce qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure amie de la jeune femme. Peut-être savait-elle de qui elle était amoureuse ?

Adrien jouait avec les petits pois dans son assiette, distrait. Il n'écoutait même pas leur conversation.

"Alors… Est-ce que vous savez si Marinette voit quelqu'un ou… ?" lâcha-t-il, toujours concentré dans son assiette. Ses amis se turent, choqués par la question du blond. Ils se regardèrent, consternés. Était-il si bête ?

"Adrien… Ne me dis pas que..." commença Alya. Mais Adrien ne regardait toujours pas ses deux amis, une main tenant son visage empourpré. Cette situation était assez gênante pour lui. "Oh mon Dieu. T'as des sentiments pour Marinette."

Cette situation n'était pas "assez gênante". Elle était horrible. À force de rougir, il avait l'impression de fondre. Il voulait juste des informations sur sa Lady, pas qu'on s'attarde sur son cas.

"Mais mec, elle craque sur…" s'écria Nino avant que les mains de son amie ne se plaque sur sa bouche

"Nino, ferme-la ! Tu comprends rien. Si tu l'ouvres pour dire ce à quoi je pense, je t'étripe." menaça la jeune femme. "Pour ta gouverne, elle ne voit personne actuellement, mais elle parle plutôt bien avec un garçon le soir. Alors essaye de faire quelque chose rapidement du style… l'inviter au cinéma ?"

Son coeur s'accéléra. Alya faisait allusion à son alter ego, de ce fait il n'avait pas vraiment à se soucier d'un quelconque concurrent. Alors pour qui l'avait-elle rejeté ? D'ailleurs l'idée d'aller au cinéma ensemble et pas pour fuir ses fans lui plaisait.

Il commença à s'imaginer des scénarios, avec la brune. Des scénarios où ils finissaient par se donner la main devant le film, ou bien où elle poserait sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, ou encore où ils finiraient par s'embrasser…

Adrien se secoua. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser à force de créer ces situations qui n'allaient peut-être jamais arriver. Tout cela ne dépendait que de Marinette, si elle voulait de tout ça.

"Si tu veux, je peux me mettre à côté d'Alya cet après midi." proposa le maghrébin. "Comme ça t'es à côté d'elle et tu peux lui proposer, mec."

Le jeune homme accepta la proposition, levant enfin la tête. Il allait réussir à passer l'après-midi assis à côté de Marinette, il allait réussir à lui proposer ce rendez-vous, et qui sait, il réussirait peut-être à avoir son cœur ?

Il trépignait d'impatience, à présent. Il voulait être à côté de la jeune femme. Adrien voulait savoir comment ça allait finir. Il voulait savoir s'il avait sa chance. Alors le blond attendait. La conversation avec ses deux amis ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça et il y participait de temps en temps. Toutes les cinq minutes, il regardait l'heure. Voudra-t-elle s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Après tout, il y avait plusieurs places libres dans la classe, comme à côté de Nathaniel par exemple. Le jeune homme se frappa mentalement. Cela ne servait à rien d'être défaitiste.

La cloche sonna finalement, appelant les élèves à s'installer en classe. Marinette n'était pas en vue.

Le menton perché sur ses deux paumes, il s'impatientait.

Marinette arrivait en courant. Concentrée dans sa pose d'une fermeture, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à courir, courir si vite qu'elle manquait de glisser sur les bouches d'égout, si vite que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

D'une quelconque manière, elle réussit à être dans la classe avant le professeur. Son arrivée fut peu discrète, mais ses camarades étaient habitués. La jeune femme se dirigeait vers sa place quand elle réalisa que Nino lui avait prit la sienne. Elle fronça les sourcils. Alya lui pointa la place libre à côté du blond avec un air autoritaire.

Son regard se tourna vers Adrien. Il avait l'air assez gêné, mais lui souriait légèrement. Elle soupira, ressentant un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'aise d'être assis à côté d'elle, mais comme le professeur d'histoire venait de faire son entrée, elle fut obligée de prendre place. Passer l'après-midi à côté de son coéquipier, sur qui elle craquait ouvertement, allait être difficile. En plus, elle avait décidé de tourner la page. Essayait-on de mettre sa volonté à l'épreuve ?

Marinette fouilla son sac. Elle en sortit son cahier, sa trousse et… n'en sortit pas son livre. Encore une fois, elle l'avait oublié, et elle voulait se frapper pour ça. Elle se pencha vers le blond.

"A-Adrien, est-ce que tu aurais ton livre ?" lui chuchota la jeune femme. "...J'ai encore oublié le mien. Désolée."

"Je… Oui ! Je l'ai." répondit-il, après un léger blanc. Son esprit avait quitté son corps quand elle avait approché le sien. "Tiens, _ma Lady_."

Ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge vif en un clin d'oeil. Elle ne savait pas qu'entendre ce surnom sortir de la bouche du jeune homme lui ferait un jour autant d'effet, alors qu'en costume, celui-ci la faisait simplement sourire.

"Pas ici, idiot de...chat." grommela-t-elle. "Concentre-toi."

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Il retint un rire pour se pencher sur le cours, comme le faisait sa voisine. Mais chaque fois que leur coude se frôlaient ou qu'ils souhaitaient tourner une page du livre, le cœur d'Adrien loupait un battement, à moins qu'il aille si vite qu'il en avait cette impression.

Il n'arrivait pas à suivre ce que le professeur pouvait dicter, il avait juste hâte que ce maudit cours se finisse. Il avait envie de lui parler, il en avait besoin. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

Marinette n'arrivait pas non plus à se concentrer. Elle sentait chacune des traces qu'Adrien laissait quand ils se touchaient par inadvertance. Chaque regard échangé lui retournait l'estomac. Elle savait que tourner la page était dur. Mais là, c'était une mission impossible. Son corps, son cœur, son esprit, ils n'étaient pas réceptifs à cette volonté. La jeune femme savait très bien qu'une discussion était nécessaire entre les deux.

Elle prendra une décision à ce moment-là. Parce que décider sa vie amoureuse sans celle-ci alors qu'il y aurait peut-être une infime chance avec lui, ça serait dommage, non ?

Malheureusement pour eux, leurs deux heures d'histoire s'éternisaient. Marinette gribouillait dans la marge de sa page pour passer le temps, tandis que le blond l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il avait peur de la déranger, et aussi de se faire remarquer par le professeur, alors il se contentait de ça. Elle était talentueuse, alors c'était plaisant à regarder.

La sonnerie sonna enfin. Le jeune homme était soulagé, débarrassé de ce fardeau qu'était l'attente. Maintenant, la nervosité prenait place.

La majorité de la classe était déjà partie quand elle releva la tête. Elle s'était mise à dessiner un nouveau modèle de robe sur une page de son cahier. Sa meilleure amie et Nino étaient parmi les derniers, avec Ivan et Kim à sortir. Alya haussa les sourcils avec un sourire narquois, avant de lui faire un signe de la main. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?

Adrien se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter sa Lady.

"...Alors comme ça, on sauve Paris à ses heures perdues ?" lança-t-il, arborant fièrement un sourire en coin.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi !" rétorqua la jeune femme, rouge pivoine. "...C'est le fait de t'avoir crié dessus hier et ce matin qui m'a trahi, n'est-ce pas ?

"Au moins, ton identité sera restée secrète plus longtemps que la mienne." dit-il nonchalamment. Il s'était rapproché d'elle en s'appuyant sur sa main droite, ses joues légèrement rouges. Il avait chaud, très chaud.

"...Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu triste. Il était obligé de l'être, son alter ego et elle étaient si différentes. "Que ça soit moi, ta Lady."

Le blond plissa les yeux. _Elle avait dit qu'elle était ma Lady._ Elle avait vraiment si peu confiance en elle. Il lui prit la main qu'elle avait posée sur le bureau pour y déposer un léger baise-main, les faisant rougir tous les deux.

"Pourquoi serais-je déçu ? J'avais raison, hier soir. Ladybug est à l'aise, et elle n'hésite pas à prendre la défense des autres. Ose me dire le contraire !" protesta-t-il. Il avait gardé sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Marinette en avait la chair de poule. Toutes ses paroles résonnaient en elle. "C'est juste que maintenant, je connais beaucoup plus de facettes de ma Lady."

"C'est vrai que je ne pouvais pas être déçu par rapport à toi, monsieur Agreste. Mannequin, élève brillant, escrimeur et héros de Paris." se moqua gentiment la brune. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te manque pour frimer encore plus !"

Et ils rirent. Toute leur pression descendait, à coup de blagues et d'anecdotes sur leurs alter ego. La main de Marinette n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, tandis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés au fur et à mesure.

Adrien la regardait rire, parler, réfléchir. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi à l'aise avec lui, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il la trouvait aussi belle. Tout chez elle lui plaisait, de la courbe de son nez, à ses joues qui prenait mille couleurs au fil de la conversation, à ses yeux dans lesquels il se perdait si facilement. Et ses lèvres, aussi.

La jeune femme remarqua qu'il la fixait. Est-ce que quelque chose clochait ? Elle avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, son coéquipier dans Adrien. Mais est-ce qu'il avait retrouvé la même chose en elle ? Sa façon de la regarder si profondément l'inquiétait.

"Il y a un problème ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"J'ai rien à perdre après tout." se murmura-t-il après un instant, avant de lâcher la main de la brune pour déposer les siennes sur son cou et sa joue, se penchant pour lui voler un bref baiser. À ce moment ci, il avait peur, très peur. C'était tout ou rien.

Marinette avait été surprise. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement mais finalement, elle entoura le cou du blond de ses mains, soupirant de contentement. Elle pu le sentir sourire, avant de presser un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur s'écoulait depuis son ventre dans tout son corps et elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais elle était heureuse.

Adrien la serra contre lui. Il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser toute sa vie. Le fait qu'elle lui rende ses baisers allait le faire mourir de joie. L'idée du cinéma serait peut-être inutile pour tenter une approche, après ça.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Collant leurs fronts, la jeune femme lui avait fait le plus lumineux des sourires qu'il avait pu voir de toute sa vie.

"Je t'aime, Marinette"

Ces paroles étaient sorties alors qu'il l'observait. Elle sursauta, devenant plus pourpre qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Tu… Tu… Enfin, je… C'est que… T'es sûr de toi ?" bégaya-t-elle. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre, qu'il l'aimait. Il hocha la tête.

"Après, si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre je pourrais survivre. J'ai survécu au rejet de Ladybug…" avoua Adrien. Elle lui attrapa le col pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Tout ça paraissait irréel pour elle.

"La raison pour laquelle ta Lady t'a rejeté, c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'un certain Adrien Agreste." rit Marinette avant de déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je t'aime, Adrien !"

Sous le coup de la déclaration de la jeune femme, le blond explosa finalement de joie. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage et la naissance de son cou. Il était fou d'elle.

L'école annonçait sa fermeture, obligeant les deux tourtereaux à sortir de leur salle de classe. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent vers la porte que M. Damoclès allait fermer.

Adrien attendait son garde du corps devant le collège. Le gorille devait arriver d'ici dix bonnes minutes, alors il en profitait pour câliner encore la fille qu'il aimait.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ?" demanda-t-il distraitement, la tête dans le cou de Marinette.

"Mais chaton, j'habite juste là !" s'écria la jeune femme en pointant la boulangerie de ses parents.

"On sait jamais, tu pourrais tomber, te prendre cette barrière, ou encore…" énuméra-t-il avant qu'une des mains de Marinette ne l'arrête.

"Très bien, raccompagne-moi chez moi, l'héroïne de Paris a toujours besoin de son partenaire après tout." dit la jeune femme en lui prenant la main et s'avançant vers son immeuble.

Les doigts enlacés et riant ensemble, les deux arrivèrent bien vite chez la brune. Sur le pas de la porte, se dire au revoir fut assez difficile bien qu'ils soient en pleine semaine.

"Au fait, tu voudrais aller au cinéma mercredi prochain ou tu préfèrerais un rendez-vous ce soir sur ta terrasse ?"


End file.
